In order to harmoniously move the screens of a group of screens, it is known in EP-A-2 120 119 to determine for each screen a shift parameter between two reference positions, of which one is shared by the various screens of the group. It is also known in WO-A-2009/150345 to move the end of a screen when it becomes the farthest away from a shared position to be reached for a group of screens. It is finally known in U.S. Pat. No. 7,599,612 to take the winding diameter and the thickness of a flexible panel in order to configure a roller blind. This approach requires knowing the initial winding diameter and the thickness of the panel then proceeding by taking two measurements when the load bar of a screen is at a predetermined distance from a reference position, for example one foot or two feet. It is required to successively bring the load bar into these two positions by taking measurements and validations which are delicate to implement and which take time.
It is these disadvantages that the invention intends more particularly to overcome by proposing a new method for controlling which is easier and faster to implement than those of prior art, more particularly that of U.S. Pat. No. 7,599,612.